


What it came to

by JesseMo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseMo/pseuds/JesseMo
Summary: Before he left East Watch, Jon sent a raven to Sansa to let her know he had bent the knee.He knew Sansa would defend him, fight for him and he also knew she would lose. He had never wanted to be King, he didn't even want to be Lord of Winterfell. All of it belonged to Sansa and all he wanted was to be with his family, to be home and like the fool she kept warning him not to be, he kept leaving it and leaving her.Jon knew Sansa would have to tell the Lords and he knew that they would never accept his surrender, his bending the knee. This was his way out, this was his way to give Sansa what she deserved.Daenerys had a good heart, but she also had a temper as hot the breath of her dragons. Maybe she would be a good queen, just not The Norths queen. First, he had to make sure there would be a North even left for Sansa to rule.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfic.net but everyone but 3 people are assholes. Like jeez, they're just so rude and mean. It's not even constructive criticism, it's just pure nastiness.  
> I don't know why I went back to that site, this was one of the reasons I left it and started posting here. Everyone reviews like 10 year olds. It's laughable, yet annoying enough to not want to bother.  
> So here I am, cross posting here.

**Some things about the timeline have been brought to my attention, and I realized that is because I didn't make it at all very clear.**  
Order of events.  
-Jon went wight hunting.

**-Jon got his ass kicked and Daenerys saved him and lost a dragon.**

**-Jon woke up shortly after being taken on the boat, so they hadn't pushed off and started sailing yet.**

**-Jon sent a raven to Sansa from East Watch telling her he bent the knee before they left for Kings Landing.**

**-Sansa got Cersei's summon**

**-Sansa got Jon's letter that he bent the knee right after.**

**-Sansa had Little Finger executed.**

**-Sansa had the decree denouncing Jon written**

**-Sansa sent Brienne to the meeting in her place**

**(The wall has not fallen, Jon has not reached Kings landing yet)**

* * *

 

Chapter 1

Would the betrayal never cease, Sansa wondered.

She had trusted him, believed him and chose him to be their king when she had the rightful claim because he swore he would never do anything to hurt her, that he would start to listen to her more. But he did the one thing that hurt more than anything Ramsay or Joffrey or even Petyr could do to her. He gave away her home, who she was.

They discussed at length about Little Fingers execution and then finally Sansa pulled out the small scroll from Jon and dropped in into Bran's lap.

"Did you see this in your visions?" she asked him with some bite in her voice. It was so frustrating sometimes trying to understand the things Bran said now. She would do anything to get her spirited little brother back, the one who loved to climb and wanted to be a knight.

Arya went over and read the letter over her brother's shoulder.

"He was forced to write this, like you were, he wouldn't do this. Jon wouldn't do this to us. Not after everything you—all of us-suffered to get back home and declare independence for the North." Arya said, her hands tight behind her back.

"It's what Robb wanted, what he died for, he wouldn't do this." She shook her head. They all knew how much Jon had loved and respected Robb.

"I love Jon, possibly more than you will ever know and more than I can ever say, but this is unacceptable. If it turns out his hand was forced to write this, it will not be held against him, but we cannot accept this either." Sansa told her sister with a sense of dread.

Bran finally spoke in that ghost of a voice of his. "He's seen the power of her dragons. He believes they are the only way to defeat the army of the dead and the Night King."

"Horseshit!" Arya cursed. "There weren't dragons the first time the dead tried to kill everyone, and we don't need dragons to beat them back now."

"He's scared of her." He continued. "He doesn't know this yet, but she burnt the Tarly's for refusing to bend the knee. After seeing her dragons and witnessing her selfish determination to be queen, he fears if we don't bend the knee she'll burn us all. He's trying to protect us."

Bran had seen them in the cave, seen how Daenerys tried to make Jon the selfish one disregarding the lives of his people when she was the one threatening them. He had seen Daenerys life, all of her pains and trials and yet instead of being kind as she had been seen to be before, she had turned a cold shoulder to the real threat other just to be the queen of a people who had no need of her rule. But now she thought herself in love with Jon. He knew what his sisters did not.

Jon was aware of Daenerys obvious attraction to him, her feelings, but he did not return them. Bending the knee was a mistake, even if he thought he was playing the game. Daenerys may have pledged that she would fight for the North, but Jon had been afraid that she would break that faith, that she would turn on them when she first hand experienced the rejection of the North and lose her temper, doing onto his family what she had so easily done to the white walkers and burn them.

Sansa sighed. Petyr had told her about the Tarly's. She hadn't wanted it to be true, she had wanted to believe with Tyrion as this woman's hand that she was truly a good person, that she would make a just and good queen and that she could be reasoned with. But obviously, she was no better than her father the Mad King is she was burning father and son alive.

She thought about her grandfather and uncle, of the day she had first stood in the Thrown room and imagined the flames, the screams as she was told one day she would have a seat beside her husband in that very room. It had made her sick at the time despite her own childish ambition to be queen, to be happily married and give Joffrey beautiful, strong babies.

"It's a shame." She shook her head. "She's proven all of Cersei's claims about her to be true with her recent actions."

Sansa thought about the food and grain. Kings Landing would starve, and it would be because of this Dragon Queen who kept swearing she wanted to protect them and lead them into a brighter and better future.

When the smallfolk learned she was at fault for why there was no food for them after starving for so long already, they would claw at her like Ramsay's dogs.

"She's immature. I thought that Tyrion may have brought us a decent queen for the rest of Westeros, but though she may be the lesser evil, she is still a terrible ruler." Sansa said with the insight and wisdom she had come to have after her time in King Landing, with Cersei and Tyrion both along with the teaching of Petyr.

"I won't bend the knee." Arya told her with determination.

"We'll take Jon back after this summit is over, he'll come home and we'll close our gates to everyone that isn't of the North and the Dragon Queen can shove off." Arya declared. "And if it comes to it, I'll kill Daenerys myself before she orders her dragons on us. We won't bend the knee"

Sansa shouldn't have expected anything less from her sister that the plot to murder a woman with the largest army in Westeros and three dragons.

"Cersei's time is coming. I will cross her name off my list and after I do, I don't care who takes that stupid ugly chair after, as long as they leave the North be." Arya crossed her arms.

"Can you see what will happen now?" Sansa asked Bran, doubting herself. "What should I do?"

"Jon never wanted to be King." He reminded her rather than answer her and that was all he said.

"Well , that's really insightful." Said Arya with a roll of her eyes.

"We have to tell the Lords." Sansa told her.

Arya huffed. She knew Sansa was right. She didn't like the meetings of the lords, didn't like what they said about Jon, but this wasn't just about their family this was the entire North that was just given away to a stranger.

"They won't accept it either," Arya told her solemnly as Sansa went to the door. They made sure that this meeting happened at a time and place Petyr would not know of, but they had to act quick.

"I know." Sansa said with defeat.

"I'm sorry, Sansa. I think out of all of us, our home, the north, it means the most to you." She observed.

Arya had been on her own for so long, going from place to place. It was nice being home, but she knew she could survive without it. Bran didn't even have any sense of home anymore, not now that he was the Three-Eyed-Raven and Jon had been ready to get on a boat with Sansa to Essos after he was resurrected and never look back.

Sansa was the one who fought not to just get back home but to make it theirs against, who made sure that their brother hadn't died in vein, that the North was independent and free. She wasn't like Jon who only thought about surviving the war to come, she thought about the after, about how they would live and survive after it. That thinking gave the lords and small folk confidence and peace of mind in a sense that Sansa saw a bright future for their country.

This was hers, the North was hers, Winterfell was hers and she gave all of it, all of herself to Jon like she had given herself to no one else.

Sansa left and Arya followed a little after her, putting distance between them before the trial. Sansa went to the battlements that overlooked the land outstretched before Winterfell. She had stood in that same spot with Jon after they had retaken their home and had remembered how he had told her they needed to trust each other, because they had so many enemies now. She had trusted him, but he hadn't trusted her and he didn't listen to her. Trust could not simply flow one way.

It had meant so much to her when he had given her the Lords Chambers. He had acknowledged her as the rightful Lady of Winterfell, the rightful ruler and acknowledged that she deserved it more than just because she was the oldest trueborn daughter but because she had proven herself worthy and capable of the position. Yet she gave the crown to him because she did trust him.

She went to the hall, they put on the mummer's show and Petyr was called to answer for his crimes.

After Lord Baelish's death, his body was taken out, the floors quickly scrubbed of his blood and the lords tables were brought back in it to continue a meeting of different matters.

Sansa first thanked them all for their service and loyalty so far in bringing justice to those that were affected by Petry's schemes.

Then she told them about the summit which she had been invited to by Cersie and which she would decline. Instead, she would stay where she belonged and Jon who was already gone would be going, bringing with him proof of the white walkers to both queens.

At last, she had to read her their kings message. The lords all rose from their seats with a great uproar. Sansa tried to give them perspective, remind them that Jon was thinking in their best interest, that he was trying to protect his people as Tohrren Stark had when he bent the knee because he thought a fight against dragons was a lost cause that would only end in the fiery death of his people.

"And King Tohrren was despised for that decision, a decision that just like King Jon, was made without consulting those who it directly affected first." Lord Manderley spoke up.

"We deserve to choose what battles we are and are not willing to fight and who against." Lord Glover stood and said, the room cheered.

"If I will not bend the knee to Cersei Lannister, or any other man or woman who was born in Westeros that would call themselves monarch over the North who is not of House Stark. I sure as fuck won't bend the knee to a foreign woman whose father did onto the Starks as much horror as the Lannisters!" Another Lord rose to say.

More and more continued to stand, proclaiming they would not accept their kings decree. They said terrible things about Jon through it as well, and Arya was given a strong look from her sister to keep calm.

The vale spoke up as well.

"We have declared you, Sansa Stark, as the Lady of the Vale until Robyn comes of age. We are under your rule, my lady, not the crowns." Lord Royce swore to her.

"Lord Royce, you have been so kind and loyal to me. I thank you for all that you have done." Sansa said with a smile.

"But I would not ask you to fight anymore for the North other than against the dead who threaten us all." She told him. "You do not have to follow our example; I and the King would understand if you chose to swear allegiance to Daenerys."

"The North is not the only kingdom to suffer under the rule of the Iron Throne." He said with his held up high. "We wish to declare the Vale as territory of the North, under the protection of the King in the North or Queen in the North, until we feel that Lord Robyn Arryn has come of age and right mind to be able to break this faith with your oath to not consider it open war against you."

"Of course, Lord Royce, I will have our maester devise a contract after this meeting." She promised. "I thank you for your confidence in our king."

"It is my confidence in you, My lady. You think of the well being of your people and you listen and consider the opinions of all your lords, you are a great ruler and Jon Snow made no mistake in leaving the North in your capable hands." He bowed.

Sansa forced a smile and thanked him for such praise.

She already knew what would be coming and she dreaded it. She didn't want it.

"I and my house are willing to die fighting the army of the dead our King keeps warning and preparing us for, and I am also willing to die fighting Daenerys Targaryen if she thinks to claim our land for herself and rule us!" The room cheered as Lyanna Mormont, the smallest of the Lords and Ladys, but the one with the loudest voice, spoke.

"I was the first to declare Jon Snow as our King, and I still believe in him but my words remain true. House Mormont knows no king, but the king in the north, whose name is Stark. That applies towards Queens as well." She said to Sansa.

"I mocked you and I judged you for marriages you did not want. I'm sorry." Lady Lyanna stood and put herself at the center of the room before the council table. "You have proven yourself more loyal and considerate of us and all the North like no other, even our king."

"You are a Stark, you will always be a Stark, as you told me." Lyanna smirked. She pulled out her sword and bent the knee. "All hale, Sansa Stark, Lady of Wintefell and Queen in the North!"

Sansa squeezed her eyes and gripped her fists as swords were raised and they declared her their queen.

It was the maester that suggested they make formal documentation of the decision abdicate Jon Snow and declare for Sansa.

"I didn't want it to come to this." She told the lords before they came up to sighn for their houses. "I was happy, content as things were. Jon's a good king."

For the first time, Sansa was truly emotional infront of them. Her blue eyes were regretful and watery. "I love our king, I chose him just as all of you. I was content with being Lady of Winterfell and aiding him."

"We know." It was Lord Glover with sympathy as he came forward. "He's is good, that's the problem. He has too good of a heart."

Sansa thought she should take that as an insult to her, that her heart was dark and hard. But that wasn't the case. Her heart had hardened from her experiences, but she was still kind when it was dserved. She had what she always said she wanted if she became queen: The peoples love. She was not simply adored and admired for her kindness and generosity as Margaery had been, but for her tactical visions, of her ingenuity and perserverence. She may not be a warrior, but she was a beloved and wise ruler who most importantly listened to her council.

They made two copies of the form that declared Jon was no longer acknowledged as King in the North. One was for their histories and the other was to be sent with Brienne and presented to Jon, hopefully before the meeting with Cersei so that he doesn't feel he has the power anymore to do anything stupid.

Another letter was written out to accompany it and explain that it was the wish of the North that he only give an example of the Other he had and speak only on behalf of the danger they presented to everyone. From their, any political negotiations would be handled by Brienne who would be coached in the wants and expectations of the lords and Sansa so that she would conduct herself with a clear readiness of all that might be asked or discussed.

She was to tell them, Cersei and Daenerys, that they would not takes sides. That was not negotiable. Jon might have bent the knee to Daenerys, but it would be made clear that the North hadn't and that his choice to do so did not reflect the loyalties of the Northern lords. Any official political contract he had entered into while considered King would not be seen valid upon his abolishment of position and would not be fufilled by Sansa or the Northern Lords.

The Starks would not back Daenerys claim for the Iron Throne nor would they fight against Cersei for her cause or any other reason. Sansa would not follow her brothers footsteps in seeking to avenge their father and the deaths of their family. If Cersei was willing she asked that both sides cease to shed anymore blood between them. Brieene would deliver the news that it was Petyr that supplied the poison to Joffrey, not knowing Cersei had been told of Olenna's hand in it as well, which Sansa was still unaware of. They would not bend the knee to Cersei nor to Daenerys, she would continue where her brother left off in declaring the North a free and independat country from the Crown.

To Daenerys, she was to be told that because she was a foreigner who though had been birthed in Westeros, had grown up all her life in the free cities with limited knowledge of current history and knew nothing of the North or it's people that they could not possibly think to recognize her as Queen over the North.

If Daenerys chose to fight for the living beside the North on her own with no condition of their surrender in exchange than they would be grateful, but they would not ask her of anything more nor would they expect her to do so of them.

Lord Royce made clear that the Vale had declared themselves for the North but if the battle against the dead was one, they were open to reconsidering once their rightful Lord was of age, otherwise, they too would remain neutral during this clash of queens.

Sansa wrote a single, personal letter for Jon as well.

After the ink had dried Brienne and Podrick departed Winterfell for Kingslanding. Sansa and Brienne both gave Podrick permission to resume his role as Tyrion's squire if he so wished upon their reunion. Podrick had sworn as much as he respected and was loyal to Tyrion, his full devotion was that of Brienne's squire and to the service of Sansa. She had given him a favor, a new cloak with his houses sigil and kissed his cheek before he set off.

Brienne couldn't help but tease him as they rode out.

"We did the right thing, didn't we?" Sansa asked her siblings.

"You did what was needed. It would only be worse for Jon when he came back if you hadn't gone to the Lords."

"You saw that in your visions." Sansa looked down at Bran.

He nodded.

"And what of the meeting, have you seen how that will go?" She asked him.

"Daenerys will be very upset when Brienne announces Jon has been removed from his throne. She will call you a usurper." He told her.

Sansa didn't understand other than for the sake of Daenerys getting to call the North hers that would matter to her. If Daenerys, either way, tried to claim the North, Sansa and all the North understood the consequences of their open rebellion. But the Dragon Queens opinion otherwise did not matter to Sansa who stopped caring what other women thought of her a long time ago.

"and Jon, will he hate me?" She asked him, trying to keep the emotion from her voice.

"Jon could never hate you, he loves you." He told her. "More than he thinks he should."

Sansa frowned. "What do you mean."

"He's in love with you," he told her and Sansa paled, Arya looked confused and disbelieving.

"No..he—I"

"You're in love with him too."

Sansa shook her head and looked at Arya and Bran with panic. Why would he say something like that?

"He's our brother and I am no Cersei—"

"He's our cousin." Bran told her suddenly.

"What?" Both Arya and Sansa said at the same time."

"Perhaps I should tell you what it is that I need to also tell Jon." He looked at Sansa. "I believe it's come to that if there is hope for a better future for the both of you."

"It's time we spoke to Howland Reed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa speaks with Bran and tries not to think about Jon.

Chapter 2

"When Meera and her father arrive, you are to apologize to the way you acted to Meera before she left and you are to give Lord Reed your condolences for the loss of his son and your thanks for his loyalty and sacrifice," Sansa told Bran who was sitting with her in the solar of her chambers, looking over their current inventory and order of supplies. She went over the numbers of their armies and those still injured from the Battle of the Bastards.

She would have to pay another visit to the men, see if the Maester needed assistance. She had helped sew some of the men's wounds, both shallow and deep after the maester had cleaned out and applied curing ointments and wine to the areas. She had been a great deal of help and men were still coming to thank her every day.

"I know you are not the same boy that I knew, that you are a man now, crippled or not your still a man grown." Her hands stilled from signing her name. "We've all changed, you the most, but your attitude towards the girl was unacceptable and three-eyed-raven or not I expect better from you."

Sansa stood from her table and she brought her chair to sit in front of Brans. She took her brothers face in her hands and looked into his eyes, so devoid of life and spirit. She thought, she was like that once after Robb died, but for Bran there seemed no coming back. She brushed his cheeks with her thumb, remembering when he was a red-cheeked little lad, always running around and playing knights and getting frustrated when he couldn't shoot an arrow straight.

"I was so happy when I saw you. I admit, I was not the best sister to you, to any of you and I didn't regret leaving you when you were laying in your bed half as much as I should have." She told him.

"Though as the all seeing three-eyed-raven I'm sure you know everything I've even thought."

"No." he spoke, voice soft. "I can only see events, I can't see into a person's mind."

"I know you don't see it this way, but you are still a Stark, you are still the eldest trueborn son of Eddard and Catelyn Stark and certain things are still expected of you. The Lords and small folk will never understand this person that you are now." She was saying this to help him, to make things easier for him.

"I heard that you did so well ruling Winterfell when Robb was away," she smiled and brushed some of his hair from his brow.

"Meera said you weren't always like this, not until after the Others destroyed the cave. That something happened to you during it." She looked seeking into his eyes.

"What did you see to make you this way, sweet brother?"

He blinked, and suddenly his eyes had the smallest of light.

"I lost Summer."

That was all it took for Sansa to understand a bit better. Losing Lady was like losing a part of herself, and for Bran who had Summer so much longer than she had Lady, she could imagine what it felt like when he was gone. Their dire wolves kept a part of them alive, and when they were gone that part died with them. Jon had Ghost, Arya had seen and knew Nymeria was alive but Sansa and Bran they had lost their wolves. Maybe if Summer had lived, Bran would still feel some tie to the boy her was before, but he hadn't.

"I know, and I never said I'm sorry to you for that." She kissed the top of his.

"I don't understand it, but I know who you are, what you need to do is very important and I will be here to help you in anyway I can." She promised.

"I said something cruel to you." He spoke again.

"When?" Sansa asked, brow furrowed and lips in a frown.

"In the godswood, when I came home. I'm sorry."

Sansa let out a breath and she pulled her brother into her arms and kissed his head again. "I know you don't understand a person's feelings like you once had, so I forgive you. You didn't mean to hurt me."

She hadn't lost him entirely. And if she cried a little she didn't think Bran would care too much.

"Just try when Meera and Lord Reed arrive, just try and I'll be happy." She pleaded softly with him.

"Can you have someone take me to the Godswood?" he asked her, his voice cold.

Sansa sighed and called for servant and guard to take him to where he wanted. When he was gone she went back to her papers. It was a distraction, a needed one.

She kept on thinking about what Bran had told them. Jon wasn't their half brother, he was their cousin by their aunt Lyanna and Rhaegar Targaryen. Jon had always wanted to know who his mother was, as so many wondered what woman could possibly ensnare the honorable Eddard Stark that he would bring back her child to his new wife?

But he hadn't. He hadn't betrayed her mother, he was loyal to her till the end. He had simply tried to keep his sisters dying wish of keeping her son, the only son she would ever have, safe. Even if that meant he could never tell his nephew or wife the truth and be the man that raised his own bastard, a spit on the foot of any married woman.

It was for the best. King Robert would have killed him, she remembered hearing the way he despised the Targaryen's. There was no way he would have tolerated the bastard son of the man that took his love away from him, even if that same son was the child of the woman he loved. Sansa couldn't imagine now a world without Jon now that he had reentered her life. And there was the matter that she was in love with him.

She had felt disgusted with herself when she found herself admiring him too long, her eyes trained on the swell of his arms, his strong thighs as he rode a horse, the broadness of her shoulders and wondered what it would be like to wrap her arms around him in a not so sibling intimacy.

Sansa felt terrible about herself. She had admitted to learning a great deal from Cersei, perhaps she had caught her incestuous perversions as well. She was always terrified that Jon could tell, could sense what she felt towards him and would be disgusted with her, he would turn away from for her depraved lust as she had turned from him for being a bastard.

Then she recalled that Bran told her he felt the same way for her, that he felt the same guilt and disgust with himself and could catch glimpses of his struggle with it even before they took back Winterfell. It had made her blush and embarrassed to think that she had not realized her own affections and desire for Jon until she saw him atop Ramsay, pummeling him…for her.

She remembered how heavy she had been breathing, how hot her body felt as she watched him near kill him just for hurting her. She knew a lady shouldn't feel that way over violence, but for just one moment, all she could think of is pulling Jon off Ramsey just so that she could kiss him like a woman kissed a man she wanted to take to bed, not a brother she simply wanted to thank for defending and avenging her honor.

Hope bloomed for a second in her heart that if Jon knew, when they told him, he would take her in her arms and they could be happy together. She would make him a true stark, they would have sons that looked like Rob and Rickon, they would name one Ned and have a girl that even looked like Arya. They could rebuild their house, they could have it all.

Her father had promised her that he would make her a match with a man that was worthy of her. Someone who is brave and gentle and strong. Jon was all of those things and more.

But what if he rejected her, what if he still felt it was wrong for them to be together or the Lords disapproved of the match. Would they think them like Cersei and Jaime Lannister still, for wanting each other after believing they shared the same father for so long even though Sansa and Jon had never been siblings like Arya and Jon. They grew up indifferent strangers in the same home, but they never treated one another like sister and brother.

She was scared to want it too much, to want him and a future with him if she knew in the depths of her heart it couldn't be so. It seemed so hard to believe that it was possible to have something so good without it being snatched and burned before her eyes. And what if Bran was wrong? What if he interpreted what he had seen of Jon wrongly and he didn't feel that way about her at all? He himself had said he could not see into a mans mind.

What if Jon chose Daenerys because he did believe in her and chose her because he felt it was the right thing to do? If so it was even worse, if he fell in love with her, if he supported her on his own accord it was so much worse. She couldn't keep the truth of his parentage from the Lords for long, but she would not reveal it without him knowing the truth, without talking with him about what he wanted to do first. The Lords would not be happy when they found out about his parentage.

He was a Targaryen, and despite how much he had proven himself, they would hold on to that fact and resent him for it. A suspicion would set in over all of them, especially since he had been away so long with his aunt, bent the knee to her. They would think he knew the entire time, that they were playing them, lying to them and that his true loyalty didn't lie with the north, that he didn't make his choices because he thought it was the best for them, would protect them but because he was being loyal to family.

But how would Jon feel? Sansa couldn't imagine him abandoning them, especially when he knew Arya was alive now. Though she could understand his desire to know and connect with his newfound relative after. He had all this time wanted to know about his mother, about where she came from and if she had wanted him. Curious about that other half of him. But now he would realize he had always known his mother, her story, her family. It was his father that was the lie, the secret and Sansa was scared what it might due to him, how he might feel.

Sansa couldn't allow herself to focus on any of that. Her heart, her intimate feelings did not matter when there were bigger things at stake. She had to make sure the North was prepared for winter, that they had food and blankets and wood for their fires and hay for the animals. Much of what they had would have to go to their armies when they faced the white walkers, and if they won many would return to help burn the bodies of the starved and frozen, smallfolk and lords alike if this winter was as terrible as they feared.

She had gone from porcelain to ivory to steel. She had to be a steel blade, precise, sharp and ready to parry and swipe anything that came at her and her people. That was her priority, not what she felt for Jon. They had named her queen, she could not fail now after what had been done, the sacrifice and hurt she would be doing onto Jon when he read the letters.

Lord Reed and his daughter would be arriving in another few days' time, he would confirm what had happened at the tower of Joy. She had to hear it from a witness herself, one that had been there in flesh. Afterwards, when Jon returned, they would focus on how to proceed with that information after the immediate threats to their lives and freedom were taking care of. Including what was to be done against Daenerys Targaryen if she thought to make the North hers.

When Sansa was done she had Wylla Manderly bring the documents to the Maester. Wylla was a spirited woman, the second daughter of Lord Manderly who died her hair a garish green and wore in a braid. She was very pretty and had advocated that her father join forces with Stannis who promised to avenge the red wedding and had made a show of recalling her houses loyalty to House Stark when they had taken them in when the Reach had exiled them.

She was a loyal and brave young woman and Sansa was glad to have her. If Robb had lived, if he hadn't fell in love with that foreign woman or had not been promised by their mother all ready to marry a Fray girl, Sansa would have thought that Wylla and Robb would have made a handsome and agreeable match.

"Your Grace, I was hoping after I deliver these I might join the other woman in sword practice with your sister?" Wylla spoke, her voice thin and high.  
Arya had started lessons for the women and girls that wished to fight. Alyss Karstark and Lyanna Mormont were some among her sister's students.

"Please, Lady Wylla, just call me Lady Stark." Everytime she heard 'your grace' all she could think of was Kings Landing, of Joffrey and Cersei.

"I understand, Lady Stark. Thank you." Wylla smiled and curtsied before sweeping out of the room.

With her paperwork finished, Sansa went to check on the wounded and afterward she went sat with the older woman and seamstresses to knit blankets and sew cloaks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What if we build trenches?" Sansa asked, pointing to a spot on the map between Winterfell and the wall.

"We dig deep trenches, cover them thin palettes, the white walkers will fall right into them on their march towards us if they get past the wall." She looked at the lords, hoping the idea didn't sound ridiculous.

It was Lord Glover who responded to the idea first. "Normally that would be a smart idea, but the ground in the North is frozen solid. We wouldn't be able to get through."

Sansa tried not to blush, she should have known that. Jon would have known that, and she could tell they were thinking it too. 

"Though I suppose if the snow builds up enough, we can build trenches and drops in the snow that they can fall into." Lord Tallart suggest, his expression sympathetic as he tried to help her. "It would effectively decrease the speed that they can come at us for awhile, then they still have to get across the trenches." 

"You do not need to humor my idea, My Lords." Sansa frowned. 

They were quiet.

"We could build Frisian Horses. Spikes, between us and them. It would take the White walkers time to climb over if we can't plant them solidly enough in the snow, and those who redhead first will be impaled. We can set them afire after enough of the dead have accumulated on them." Lord Tallart tried again. 

"Could we spare the wood?" she asked, thinking of the homes that would need the fire for the winter.  
  
The lords considered. It wasn't a bad idea, but it could go wrong.  
  


"I believe so my lady. We can cut down young tree's. Wood for fires has to be dried out, young tree's have too much sap to be burned." Lord Glover told her.

Sansa considered this. She nodded.

"Lord Tallart, this was your idea, would you take up this duty?" Sansa asked him. Though it sounded a request they all knew it was not a matter of question that she was assigning him to the task.

"It would be an honor, My Queen." He bowed his head. "I will draw up the details of what we need in supplies and a diagram of the plans. It will take us time, but we will get it done to the best of our ability before the dead come."

"Good. I expect to oversee the designs as soon as possible." She said, focused and determined. "And the numbers of men that you will need to accomplish it."

With a bow to the Queen in the North, Lord Tallhart excused himself to begin working.

"Lady Mormont, how are the wildings faring with their horseback training?" Sansa looked at the young girl. There were not many horses on the other side of the wall, many did not know how to ride and it may be in their best interest if they did for both battle and in the case of a retreat.

"Some seem to be quite natural at it, others are having more difficulty trusting their horses but they are coming along well." She told her.

"Good, and your training with my sister and the rest of the men. How are the women progressing?" Sansa followed up, having put Lady Lyanna and her sister in charge of the women that wished to fight.

"Very well, Lady Stark. The Dragonglass the king sent is very light, and it's easier for them to handle. The Wilding women have also helped teach us spear throwing and how to use an axe." she said, doing well to hide her excitement.

"I'm glad to hear they are getting along well. We must make peace with one another." Sansa said with a small nod of acknowledgment on the matter.  
She looked at the other lords.

"I know many of you are still not happy about the wildlings being with us, but they have proved themselves loyal to House Stark and seek to protect the North as much as us. We must remember we share blood, the blood of the first men." She told them.

"They have adapted and followed our laws thus far." She reminded them. "Not once now have they pillaged or stolen. They are given the same rations, and in fact, it is because of them we still have game coming into the kitchens."

Many of the women wildings hunted while the men stayed to train for the war, they were proficient and incredibly skilled women. Lady Mormont took well to them, reminding her of her late mother that had died fighting for Robb.

"We must continue to put aside our differences and work together if we are to survive this winter once we win the war." She told them her eyes giving them no doubt of her confidence in their chances.

"I will continue to do what my brother wished and bring the wildings and us together, in harmony." She told them, her look turning harder, daring them to argue with her about this.

Some huffed but they kept quiet.

"Now that is understood I want to talk about the glass gardens and what we can harvest and what can be planted that has chances of growing through the winter."

The meeting was a long one, extending through most of the day, but there was much to be discussed and they could not procrastinate and put it off.

"My sister took the Twins, all the Freys are dead." She told them, and at first, they had difficulty believing one young girl was capable of taking out an entire house but Sansa ensured them that her sister had become more than capable.

"I have given House Mazin the twins, for their loyalty and being one of the first to answer both of my brother's calls." She began "Lord Mazin sent me an inventory of what food could be spared to us that is not going to the people of the Twins."

"Can we not just take it all?" one lord was quick to say.

"No. I will not be Cersei Lannister and starve the small folk under the Freys for their betrayal." the power in her voice made it quite clear that her mind was not going to be changed.

"The Freys money, on the other hand, will be used in the war efforts against the white walkers and pay for much-needed import to help us get through the winter." She smiled.

"The vassals of House Frey that helped slaughter my brother's men will be sent to the man the wall. Jon said the number of men in the Nights Watch had plummeted severely and the Wall is our first defense. We need to increase their numbers again." Sansa was not being kind by sparring them, she was being practical.

She was not so hot-blooded as Cersei Lannister and Daenerys Targaryen.

Sansa was doing amazing. She took her responsibilities in stride, never leaving anything unseen too. But she was exhausted. She barely slept. She had trouble doing so after her brothers death and even more so after Ramsay and now it just seemed impossible. The Maester had offered her a sleeping drought but Sansa turned it away. He was the Bolton's maester, and though they were meant to be neutral and serve whatever lord they had, she did not trust him to take anything that he gave her. She would be happy to be rid of him.

Bran said that Jon's friend, Sam Tarly had become a maester and was coming to Winterfell. She had decided she would take him on and send the other to the wall where they needed a replacement for Maester Aemon. It was the whole reason that Sam had left to become a Maester Bran had explained to her. Sansa felt he would do her house better than he would the Nights Watch.

She had so many things to oversee and many meetings where she just listened to the Lords. One of their strong opinions that she had to deal with was their wish for her to marry again. She was the queen now, she needed to have a son. To her relief, she had never fallen pregnant after the multiple times Ramsay had had her body after their wedding. She did not know if she would have been able to handle having a part of him still alive, growing inside of her.

She didn't want to marry a stranger, she wanted to marry Jon. Again that was something she could not allow herself to think about.

But then when she had been woken by Wylla, having fallen asleep at her desk, to tell her that Lord Reed and his daughter had been spotted approaching Winterfell it was all she could think about.

"You need to sleep more, My Lady." Wylla frowned as she helped her wash her face briefly before she saw her guests.

"There is just too much to do." She told Wylla with a sigh.

"You won't be able to do much of any of it if you fall ill." She warned her.

Sansa knew she was right, but how could she possibly explain the nightmares that haunted her slumber and made her fear closing her eyes too long. It was amazing she had managed to sleep so soundly at her desk for so long.

She had Arya and Bran summoned so that they may greet their guests as a family. Arya was stiff at her side and Bran had the far-off look again.

Howland Reed was not what Sansa had expected. He was tall, rounded but not fat like King Robert. He had a thin, strawberry blond hair and a beard that had turned white in patches. He had eyes that told of the things he had seen. Bran told her Howland had been the one to kill Ser Arthur Dayne. Their father was losing, Howland, to save him had snuck up behind him and stabbed him through the back of the neck.

"Lord Reed, thank you for answering my call." She bowed her head to him.

"And Meera, it is good to see you again." Sansa smiled and then looked at Bran. Arya rolled him forward to them both.

"Meera, I want to apologize for how I acted before you left. You sacrificed so much for me, you deserved more thanks and respect than what I gave you." He lacked most emotion in his voice, but there was a stiffness of his shoulders that said he was trying.

"Thank you, Bran." Meera gave him a weak smile.

"And Lord Reed, I want to thank you for your service to my father in the past, and give my condolences for the loss of your son." Bran bowed his head towards the man. "He was my best friend and he was loyal to me to the very end and never stopped believing that his helping me was the right thing to do. I would not be who I am now without him."

Lord Reed swallowed thickly. "Thank you, Lord Bran, the sentiment is appreciated."

"My son was different, special, he could dream things, things about the past he couldn't possibly know and he felt sure that he needed to go to you and I let him. He knew, you would be important, important as any king or queen, maybe even more." Said Howland.

"I can't say I fully understand it, but I think he knew he would never return home again. I think he saw it but he believed whatever it was that he would lose his life for, was worth it. I hope he was right."

"I won't disappoint him," Bran promised, a life in his eyes that hadn't been seen in a long time and Meera chocked on a sob. Howland pulled her into his side.  
"Your sons sacrifice for my brother will never be forgotten by house stark." Sansa assured him.

"Now please, let us go inside. I have had a meal prepared for all of us and I believe we have much to talk about that fateful day at the Tower of Joy"

Howland breathed in through his nose. "I didn't think this day would ever come."

"It might not have, but there is too much at risk and what you have to say can determine many things." She told him and lead him into the great hall.

"I haven't said it yet, I realize." Arya quirked a brow.

"If you wish, I will take you to see him in the crypts later." Sansa suggested. "I think he would like to be visited by an old friend."

"It would be my honor, Lady Stark." Sansa smiled and they took their seats in the great hall. They were left in private, the lords returned to their own keeps for a short while to oversee things.

"Let us eat first, and we'll discuss more after our stomachs are full."

Their supper was modest but lavish, filling and delicious. It did not disappoint in any way. They had warm ale and cider to wash it all down. When they were done, the conversation began.

Howland was modest, avoiding the talk of the actual battle. He told them he was injured, he stayed behind while Ned had gone up to get his sister alone. When he had come back down, Howland had expected it to be with Lyanna in his arms, but instead, it was a baby.

It was Rhaegars bastard, he had told Howland. Aemon, Lyanna said they had named him. They thought and still believed that Rhaegar had kidnapped Lyanna, he had raped her and she was forced to birth his son. Lyanna was too weak, to tell them much about what had happened to her. She only had enough strength in her to tell her brother she was scared and ask him to protect her son. Lyanna made him promise.

Ned told him he would raise him as his own bastard, he would say he got a woman pregnant during the war. No one but them would no the truth. Howland had argued with him, told him they should send the boy away, send him away with his wet nurse to Essos. But Ned wouldn't have it, the boy was still his blood and he would not abandon him.

Howland was left to hold the babe and Ned had gone back to get his sisters body. He told Howland to find a trusting woman that he knew to watch of the babe until he came back for it. He needed to bring his sister back home first. And that's what he did. The war ended, Robert had won, Ned brought his sister home to bury in the crypts and he went back for the child after. He renamed the boy Jon and went to get Catelyn. He knew it would hurt her, but he felt honor bound to keep the boy with him until he was grown.

"And he's definitely a Targaryen?" Arya asked. "Rhaegar didn't let any of his men, you know-"

"Lyanna said it was his child and I can't imagine why she would lie about that." Howland sighed.

"It doesn't change anything. He still a bastard, he has no claim to the Iron Throne and I can't imagine him ever wanting it." Sansa said. "He didn't even want to be King in the North, I pushed that on him."

"When he comes back and we tell him the truth our priority isn't about his claim, it's getting the Northern Lords to still accept his command, at least over our army. We need him in the fight against the white walkers, and he's still family. We can't just put him out because his father raped our aunt." Sansa sighed, and she touched her head, feeling dizzy.

"Jon's still family, he's still our brother!" Arya agreed. "And if anyone tried to fight us about it I'll still them with my needle."

"Your so much like your aunt, she was a romantic but she had such spirit. She wanted to do everything her brothers did. You would have loved her, she was an amazing woman." Howland smiled sadly.

"You look a bit like her. In the chin and eyes." He said, pointing to her features.

"She was a great beauty though, I'm not a great beauty." Arya shook her head, not upset, but she knew who she was.

"She wasn't either, not always. She was a pretty girl, but she grew into her looks. You might too, give it a little more time." He said teasingly.

"I doubt that," Arya mumbled, and Sansa gave a humored smile, happy to see her sister like this again.

She only wished Jon was with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You read that right.
> 
> I'm not having this TWO AEGON 's shit, it ridiculous to give two sons the same name. So Jon's Tagaryen name is Aemon, close enough, and thats final for this story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Howland read have a deep conversation.

Chapter 4

"Lady Stark, may I ask why you advocated for Jon to be named Warden and King of the North rather than enforcing your own claim?" Lord Reed asked her after they had finished discussing the affairs of The Neck and how it had been enduring during the war.

"I did not want to force myself on the Lords when they did not want me. Until I asked for the Nights of the Vales assistance I was not much help at all." She admitted.

"I don't know war and many of the Lords looked down on me for my marriages, they didn't consider me a Stark anymore, so little came to fight for my claim. It was Jon's claim they fought for." She swallowed her emotions. She wouldn't lie to herself and say she hadn't been a little bitter and jealous at first.

"Jon, who's not even my father's son, and acts and speaks so much like him." She smiled. "But it was more than just that. Jon had never left the North. He was never tainted by the south like I was, and despite his choice to let the Wildings through he was the safer one to trust and fight for than I."

"And…."

"I didn't feel like I deserved it." She looked at him.

"I have fought with my guilt since my father's death, blaming my own selfishness for not just listening to my father like a good daughter. I still feel at fault for his death." She closed her eyes, remembering his death so clearly.

"I just wanted to go home, I just wanted to feel safe again. I didn't want to be Queen in the North, I didn't want to rule, not anymore like I had as a girl. I just wanted to be Sansa Stark again." She wrung her hands in her lap, her face a calm mask despite the obvious feelings Howland could imagine she was feeling.

"The North chose Jon, and I chose Jon. He knows the enemy, he knows the North and when I asked him he fought even when he didn't want to. He's a good King."

"But he bent the knee." He reminded her.

"Yes, he bent the knee." She nodded. "But I know he didn't do that to betray us. Jon does what he feels is right for the North, to protect us. He's the same as my father, and he always has been."

"Sometimes, what seems like the right thing to do at that time, isn't." he told her.

"Do you mean Arthur Dayne?" she asked him.

"He was a good man, he deserved his life to be taken by a man willing to look him in the eyes." He shook his head, feeling some shame.

"You saved my fathers life." She reminded him.

"And I don't regret that." He swore. "I just regret I couldn't do it a better way, a more honorable way."

Sansa smiled. Honor. What value did honor really have any more in this world, she found herself wondering often.

"I want to be honorable, but I find it so difficult sometimes. It always seems like the honorable ones are the first to die." She said, her tone contemplative about the matter. Sometimes she felt so wicked. She had admitted she learned a lot from Cersei, but she wondered if she learned too much.

"That may be true." He nodded.

Sansa wondered if he was thinking of his son Jojen. Sansa thought of Rickon. 

She should have done more to try to save him, like Meera tried to save Jojen. Instead, she just watched from the distance, accepting he would never reach them, that Ramsay wouldn't let him go. She felt a monster sometimes for discarding her youngest of brothers and she found herself often begging his statue in the crypt for forgivness. Jon had told her she couldn't have done anything if she wanted to. She had been right. But she didn't feel right. 

"Do you think you deserve it now?" he asked her, going back to the matter of her monarchy.

"I hope so." she told him and stood, offering to take him down to the crypts now. She was trying so hard to deserve it, to be just and wise. 

"They chose you not as a fallback, Lady Stark, but because you proved that you are as capable of  _leading_ as much as Jon Snow." He had spoken with the Lords, seen the liveliness and joy in the smallfolk under her care.

Sansa doubted that.

"A ruler is nothing if they can not lead. Armies are lead, people are lead, you cannot be a leader if you can't lead and are unwilling to listen to everyone." He told her. "And not everyone can lead."

Sansa thought some about that. It was true. You could be born in line for a monarchy, you could have the most thorough of education and training but leading wasn't something that could always be taught. It was an instinct, it was the born with the ability to read other people and draw them in with a natural charm and charisma. Sansa didn't feel that was necessarily her, but her time in Kings Landing, what she learned from Cersei, Tyrion and Lord Baelish had ingrained into her what to avoid doing and what she should put a priority on for her own self-preservation. But what happened along the way was something that she hadn't been taught. After meeting Jon, she started to care about other people again, and once she cared it was very hard for her to be selfish again.

Survival was a selfish thing, and she didn't want to just survive but live and do so by her own choices and die by her own choices. She would not have that taken for her again. She would not just survive like she had in Kings Landing or the Eyrie.

"I think you would like Jon. He really can be so much like my father." She told Lord Reed as they came to stand before her father's statue.

"Doesn't look much like him." He frowned and tilted his head.

Sansa chuckled. "Me and my siblings think so too."

"He was a glum fellow, your father, always so serious but we knew there was no one more loyal in this world to have at your side." He said to her, studying the stone.

"My sister thinks loyalty is what killed him, loyalty to Robert."

Howland hummed and nodded, but didn't actually agree either.

"You're very different from him, but you're also very much like him." He turned and looked at Sansa.

"How so?" she asked with a frown.

"You have his demeanor," he started fondly "his cool attitude but you also show your passion like he did when it was called for."

"You also have his sense of duty, and duty is not always the same as an honor. Sometimes you have to throw away honor to do your duty, and your father threw away the reputation of his honor when he did his duty to his sister and took in her child." He said, hoping that this would bring the young queen some comfort.

"Duty requires more sacrifice than honor ever could." He advised her.

"I heard you're trying to dig trenches." He changed the subject as they left the crypt.

"Yes, and I made a fool of myself. I've forgotten how touch the Norths land is. It was humilating. I thought I was being creative." she told him.

"You were but at least you activly tried to contribute an idea to the Norths deffense. Your not a commander, you've never fought war or had to tactise." he gave her the benefit of the doubt.  
  
"They think I'm stupid." she said, remembering Lord Glovers eyes.

"They think your young and a woman. But not stupid." he shook his head.

"Is the Neck prepared for the winter?" Sansa asked, quick to change the subject. 

"I've already begun preparing the Neck for it some time ago." He nodded. "I feel your brother didn't ask much of me during the war, except to bleed any Lannisters that tried to March up the neck. He knew it's importance."

"I used to be such a romantic before I saw the death that love could bring." She told him thinking of Robb and the good-sister she never met.

"My brother was always making fun of me for my love of songs and romantic tales, yet I think he was the first of us to really lose his heart to another fully." She said sadly.

"I think that's why as parents we try to arrange marriages for our children so young. We're afraid to risk the chance of you falling in love with a person that can not be right for you." He offered some insight.

"I believed so completely that Joffrey was right for me, that he was my true love." Sansa gave a harsh laugh. "Gods I was stupid."

"You were a naïve child that loved pretty songs and pretty boys. You didn't have the chance to be taught that there was more to a person beyond appearance." He tried to give her some credit, feeling bad for her. But Sansa didn't want his pity and he saw that when she stiffened her back.

"How do you think Jon will react to the decree denouncing him as King in the North?" he asked her, curious to find more about the man.

"I'm not sure. He was so against being named King in the North at first, I can't be sure if he'll be relieved or furious. He may see this as a humiliation. He is a man still, with a man's pride." Sansa looked away to some of the wilding children with their parents, wondering if she could keep them safe within these walls if they would survive any of what was to come.

"Yes, I suppose he is." He agreed.

"He's fought me and ignored me on so many things. I can't be sure if he'll take this as a personal undermining from me for all of those times." She told him.

"We agreed before he left that we would discuss things together. And we did, mostly." She told him.

"He asked for my opinion on answering Tyrion's call to meet with Daenerys. Both I and his councilor were against meeting with her. And he listened, he wasn't going to go."

She gripped her hands, frustrated.

"But then he received a letter from the citadel, telling him Dragonstone sat on a mountain of Dragon Glass. Dragon glass can kill white walkers. I thought we had agreed he wouldn't go, but after he received that message he decided he would without speaking with me!"

"He knew you would speak against it."

"Of course, and for good reason. We could have sent an emissary for the dragon glass, we didn't need to send our king. I want to blame Jon's damn honor for going in person and seeing the job done."

"But it was more than that. He wanted to be allied with them, and yes, I understood we needed more men but to ask for them from a woman with dragons, a foreigner….it was beyond stupidity." She loved her Jon, but she would always feel he was wrong on this.

"He thinks to highly of Tyrion Lannister, and too much into my slight opinion of him. Tyrion treated me well as his wife, he never forced himself on me and was kind but that doesn't mean he couldn't have changed and his loyalty before Joffrey's death was still to his family until he was accused of murder." Sansa continued to go in depth about it.

"Why was it, that when he finally took my opinion into consideration he chose the wrong one to take to heart." She wanted to laugh.

Why was she telling Howland Reed any of this. She was exposing the cracks in their relationship, cracks that could tear the North apart.

"I'm sorry. I am speaking too freely with you." She bowed her head. Her mask falling back into place, giving away nothing.

"You don't have many people you can confide in, do you, Lady Stark?" he asked her softly.

"It's dangerous to trust anyone too much. Even family." She admitted. Remembering what she learned and feeling so stupid for exposing heself so much to a stranger. She was so tired and it took so much effort to keep reserved.

"Perhaps." He hummed. "But when you have so much riding on your shoulders, it does not do well to not have someone to listen to your qualms."

"Perhaps the Lords are right, that you should find a husband." He suddenly said and Sansa looked sharply at him.

"Find someone that you can trust, who you can confide in with your secrets and feelings. It will help take some of the burdens off of leading." He smiled gently at her, trying to be helpful. Sansa thought that concept was only towards men. No one told a man to get a wife so they could talk and whine to someone.

"You're so young, and you've suffered so much. We may very well have little time left in this world, you should spend a little of it trying to find someone who arms you wouldn't mind dying in." he grinned and offered her his arm to escort her the rest of the way. It was fatherly advising that he was giving her.

"How romantic, Lord Reed" She smirked and took his arm, trying not to think of Jon.

"Do you have any suggestions then for a match?" she asked, more to humor him than to actually consider.

"The Blackwood's have remained loyal to House Tully and are also the last Stark Loyalist. They were under siege like your Uncle, they've regained control by giving up not all, but some of their lands to Jaime Lannister." Being that the Neck was closer, to the Riverlands, he knew more about any allies there and things that Lord Mazin might not have had the chance to inform her of yet.

"Tytos has four living sons to choose from and are still Stark Loyalist. If you had summoned them, they would have answered your call." He suggested House Blackwood first.

"If you want a Northern match, it may be with an older man. Sadly many of your vassals lost their sons. I don't know how many unmarried men you have to choose from anymore that don't have a Lordship."

"My father promised me when he first told me he would be breaking my betrothal to Joffrey, that he would find me a man worthy of me, who was brave and gentle and strong."

"I'm sure we can find someone your father would have approved of, My lady."

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT HATE DAENERYS!!!!  
> I actually really loved her for a long time, and the last few seasons have changed my view of her but I do not hate her. She's not an evil character, but she's finally at the point in her story where she is finally proceeding to that storyline of  
> "You live either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become a villain."  
> My issue, is I feel like she doesn't care about people like she used to, she's still kind in some ways and maybe we just haven't had the chance to see it yet, but so far she's become cruel and one minded with just the sole goal of sitting on that ugly chair.  
> SANSA IS NOT PERFECT!!  
> Holy shit is she's not perfect, she's judgey and impatient and though she tries not to let things bother her she can lose her temper and act rash and has trouble conversing and listening.  
> Her storyline and character has come to an opposite of Daenerys. She was shallow, and mean and selfish at the start but through her trials and being brought to Jon, she's allowed herself to care again.  
> I LOVE BOTH WOMEN, JUST BECAUSE I DON'T SHIP JONERYS DOESN'T MEANT I HATE DAENERYS!!!  
> THIS IS NOT ME PITTING TWO WOMEN AGAINST EACH OTHER! I ACTUALLY THINK THEY WOULD GET ALONG REALLY WELL BUT BOTH WOMEN WANT DIFFERENT THINGS!!!


End file.
